Many types of passenger transport vehicles (such as aircraft, ships, buses, trains, and any other passenger transport vehicles) use vacuum toilets. A vacuum toilet system typically has a bowl for receiving waste with an outlet that is connected to a vacuum sewer line, which leads to a collection tank placed under at least partial vacuum by a vacuum source. A discharge valve between the bowl outlet and the vacuum sewer line controls and allows fluid communication therebetween. When the discharge valve is opened, waste in the bowl is transported through the sewer line to the collection tank via a pressure differential. Vacuum toilets also use a source of rinse fluid delivered by a rinse fluid ring or dispenser and valve for introducing rinse fluid into the bowl. The discharge flush valve, rinse valve, toilet frame, and toilet bowl are typically provided together as an integral designed unit.
However, toilets for use on-board passenger transport vehicles generally experience a very high service frequency, as there are typically only a few toilets provided that are intended to service hundreds of passengers. Existing toilets in the field are subject to scratches from routine cleaning, which damages and wears the non-stick coating on the toilet bowl. In order to restore the non-stick coating, the airline typically has to remove the entire toilet system (including the rinse ring, rinse valve, flush valve, valve sealing point, anti-siphon valve/vacuum breaker, and other components) from the aircraft in order to remove and replace just the toilet bowl portion of the system. Thus, improvements for removing and replacing vacuum toilets, as well as their components, are provided herein.